Remember Me
by Moonlightfire89
Summary: The dedication was simple.  I would never leave you.  Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.
1. Literary Fate

Fair warning. I'm notoriously lazy.

It's Jalex but not incest.

I don't own WOWP which is a pity.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

MoonlightFire89

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Book Signing: Literary Fate<br>**

**_Died With You_**

_Don't wake me up_

_I'm already dead_

_I died with you_

_And went away_

_There's no calling me back_

_And no reason to stay_

_Don't cry over me_

_Don't waste your breath_

_Like the earth and they sky _

_We don't really meet_

_But the illusion is there_

_For those who believe_

_At the end of the earth_

_In that space of a breath_

_Briefly we touch, briefly we meet. _

A single tear escaped her eyes and fell on the words before her.

This one's on you Justin. All you.

Alex looked around her. Her first book signing event.

People going crazy mad. Chaos. Mayhem.

Exactly the kind of place Alex loved.

Exactly the kind of place Justin would've hated, she thought.

Not the books. He would've laughed over that one actually. The girl who never read a book in her life sat down and wrote one. It was just poems not a proper book but still Justin would've loved the irony of this.

She opened the first page.

The dedication was simple.

_Justin and Max, I would never leave you. _

After Alex won that wizard duel with Justin, he'd just disappeared. So had Max. Alex and Jerry had tried every spell they could think of but no matter what they tried, they couldn't bring Max or Justin back. Alex took it especially hard.

Maybe because she was the only one who could actually remember Max and Justin.

Jerry and Teresa had been very supportive but when Alex looked them in the eye she could see that they really had forgotten.

She had moved in with Jerry as he was the more easy going, accommodating and above all, accepting between him and Teresa. Teresa still had trouble believing she had three kids she didn't even remember. She and Jerry had not got back together but Alex could tell things were headed that way. The first sign was when her dad and mom decided to open the subway shop again. Everything was returning to the same old pattern, just without Justin and Max.

Because she was lost in her reverie she didn't see them arrive.

She only noticed when a book was shoved under her nose.

She put on a fake smile, still looking down.

"Who should I make it out to?"

"Justin. Justin Callaghan."

It's was as if an ice pick just went through her heart. Just the name she was trying to avoid but with her luck it's just the name that kept coming back and haunting her.

Then before she could look up a kid's voice joined in.

"Hey. Also MAX. Max Callaghan."

She looked up.

And it's them.

She's at a book signing, grieving the loss of her brothers while they stand in front of her with no trace of recognition on their faces.

"J-Justin?" She stammered. "Max?"


	2. Getting Some Coffee

I don't own WOWP which is still a pity.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

MoonlightFire89

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Some Coffee<strong>

"J-Justin" she stammered. "Max?"

They stared back at her, a little unnerved by her disconcerting gaze.

"Um, hi, Ms. Russo." Justin ventured at last "I'm so pleased to finally meet you. I've read your book over and over and it's…magical." His voice had a heavy Scottish twang to it.

Alex shrugged, embarrassed but also secretly pleased.

"Name's Alex and It's just a book. Random thoughts and stuff. I never thought it was worth the hype."

"Oh please, now you are just being modest."

Max piped in from below, his head barely reaching the top of the table in front of Alex.

"Justin has had a crush on you forever, Alex."

Ok, thought Alex that is extremely disturbing. Getting to know your elder brother has a crush on you? Please, spare me the horror.

She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that the two people she had missed for so long were finally standing in front of her.

She didn't even know whether to laugh or cry.

Laugh because they were here, right here, so close she could touch them.

Cry because despite everything they still didn't recognize her.

"Alex, are you all right? You look kind of freaked."

Alex realized she'd been hyperventilating. Also, her hand was shaking so badly that she'd smudged the book while trying to sign in it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Fine." She was reeling on the inside but she knew she couldn't let it show. She couldn't let them just walk away. Not after she'd just found them.

An awkward silence filled in.

"Ok, thanks for the…" Justin tried to tug the book Alex was still clutching on to.

She let it go in a hurry.

"Right. Sorry."

Justin started to back away hesitantly, as if he was just as reluctant to go as Alex was to watch him leave.

Just before they could go out the door, Alex called

"You guys wanna go out for coffee?"

Justin looked back in amazement. Alex sighed internally at the expression on his face. It was totally the face of a guy who thinks he's just scored with a girl way over his league. She'd seen it way too many times before to not recognize it.

On any other guy she would have found it endearing. On Justin it was just…weird.

Like Santa trying to hook up with you because you grew up. It was still _Santa_, right?

And this was still _Justin_. Even if he was eying her like a trophy.

Before he could pipe anything out Max spoke up.

"I'm not allowed to drink…"

Justin stepped on Max's toe trying to be real subtle about it.

"We'll get you a chocolate shake." Then turning to Alex, he totally used the Alex Voice For Boys. All trying to be cool, mysterious and sexy. "Sure we can go out for coffee. What did you have in mind?"

Was it just her or was there something suggestive about the way he said it?

Hitting you over the head for hitting on your sister, Alex thought, is what I have in mind. But she decided to keep violence as a last resort.

"There's a coffee shop down the block, we could, may be go there?"

"Sure."

God, enough with the suave guy already, Alex wanted to yell in his face but just started to gather her stuff up.

Jerry walked in right then as if on cue.

He took one look at Max and Justin and his eyes widened. He looked at Alex questioningly.

"Dad this is Justin and Max. Guys, my father." Alex looked at Jerry pleadingly hoping he would not push it further.

"Hello sir." Justin went all formal idiot.

"Hi." Max quipped more normally.

Apparently Jerry did get the message because he acted all nonchalant.

"Hello there. You going somewhere, Alex?"

"Yeah, just down to the coffee shop."

"I'll be going home then. Call me if you need me."

"Yeah."

Alex, Max and Justin exited quickly.

They walked to the coffee shop in silence.

There was too much information on one side and too less on the other to really say anything.

They placed their orders and sat down.

The silence was getting pretty awkward, pretty fast.

I lit out a cigarette just to avoid speaking.

Of course, when the silence did break everyone wished they had just remained silence because Max's bright idea of an ice breaker was

"Did you know Justin has your photos all over his room?"

Justin looked mortified and Alex couldn't blame him really.

He sent Max a death glare that was so reminiscent of old Alex it almost made her smile. Almost.

"Really?" I death glared Justin. Wow, not only does Justin have some super creepy crush on me, Alex reflected, he even sounds completely stalker rate obsessive to boot.

She was just starting to realize she might not know anything about _this_ Justin. He might as well be a complete stranger to her. The thought made her infinitely sad.

"No. No. Seriously, it's not like that. It's not what you think." He started fumbling.

"I'm listening."

"It's just when I read your poetry…it's like I can feel a connection. And then every time I read the dedication about Justin and Max, it feels like maybe you wrote it… " Then his face turns red. "Ok. Shit. That did not come out as I expected but really Ms. Russo it's nothing creepy."

"It's Alex for crying out loud."

Alex didn't really know what to make of the connection thing. Could he subconsciously be remembering? It felt like too much to hope for but a girl could dream.

"Right. Alex. Sorry. Just don't be get weirded out."

Yeah Stalker, obsessive brother. Nothing to worry.

God, this was not going as she'd planned it.

She decided to steer the conversation to less dangerous topics.

"Since I'm here till I finish this awesome coffee, tell me something about yourself."

He looked immensely relieved that she's at least not running yelling 'Stalker' which she probably would have if it had been anyone but Justin.

"I'm just collecting information to file a report, of course." She jibed him. "The more you know your stalker the better."

Justin raised his hands in surrender, while Max watched them both in amusement.

"Fine. Father Jake Callaghan. Mother Maria Callaghan. Brother, as you witness right here, Max Callaghan. That sums up the stalker family."

"And where does this stalker family come from exactly?" All three of them were trying to repress smiles now.

"Inverness, Scotland my lord. And the accused studied at Inverness College if you are interested."

Despite everything, Alex could feel herself relaxing, settling back into a pattern she had dearly missed.

"Hmm. And what, may I ask, is the current location of the accused?"

Justin rolled his eyes but went with it.

"The accused and his brother are supposed to move in at…" He fumbled around in his pocket and got a sadly crumpled piece of paper out "…Waverly Sub Station, Waverly Place, Manhattan."

Alex coughed and spewed half her coffee on the table.

"W-what?"

Jerry had put the notice weeks ago but he'd never told Alex anyone had responded.

Alex could have laughed at the irony of it all day.

Instead, she just felt like crying.

Justin was moving into his own room as a tenant.


	3. Bampot and Coming Home

Still don't own WOWP. Still annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: **This is a filler. Sorry about that. But it was necessary for background. 

**A/N2:** If anybody is a New Yorker feel free to call up any area errors I might have stumbled upon. As a non resident I don't really know the place and the probability of errors about places and locality is liable to be high.

**A/N3:** Also, I am not Scottish. I am just in love with the place and the accent. While Justin and Max are mostly using plain old English the propensity for error in the occasional slangs and cussing is also bound to be pretty high. If you belong from there, first off lucky you and second feel free to point out the errors in my ways. I would love to learn swearing in Scottish ;-)

**A/N4: **Justin is about 27-28, Max 15, and Alex 21-22 for this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

MoonlightFire89

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.

* * *

><p>Justin was looking at Alex, his jaw hitting the floor.<p>

"We are moving in with you?" Then his face went red at the implications in the question. "No, I mean…at your place?"

Alex looked at him amused. Really the guy was like a High school nerd with a big weird crush on the head cheerleader.

And the fact that the cheerleader in this case would be his sister was just beyond weird.

It was creepy.

"Collect your jaw off the floor Justin; seriously, it's not that big a deal in here."

Yeah right. Not that big a deal?

Of all the places Justin and Max could have gone to, in all the Manhattan, they ended up at the sub-station.

This was a MAJOR deal.

But Alex didn't want to freak them out too bad, so she was trying to downplay this.

"Yeah right" scoffed Justin. "No big deal? Of all the places in entire Manhattan we end up at your place. And we were actually looking for something near Union Square. This is like…like…Serendipity."

His eyes took on a funny look when he said that. Alex did _not_ like that look.

Justin was seriously starting to creep her out.

Even though it _was_ like Serendipity. With a capital S.

"Are you a college grad Alex?"

Even though this was her brother, she couldn't help feeling a little flattered.

"I'm about to start my Bachelor's at NYFA."

Justin stared.

Alex clarified nervously "New York Film Academy?"

Justin rolled his eyes at Alex. Of course he knew NYFA. He was scheduled to start his classes there in a week. As Alex's mentor apparently. He smothered his grin and decided not to mention it.

"I know what it is. It's just that…wow. I never would have pegged for the type."

"The type?"

"You know the brilliant, artsy type. You're too beautiful."

Alex's eyes flashed.

"Oh, so you presumed I was a beautiful dimwit?"

"No, not dimwit. Just not overly bright and artsy."

Alex continued glaring at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey come on, don't tell me you never saw a guy and thought 'boy he's buff, he must be hitting the gym pretty hard' only to find out he was the class valedictorian?"

Well, now that he put it like that…And speaking of buff, Justin didn't look too bad in that department either.

Brother Justin had been kind of lean and lanky but this one had a little serious muscle. Not the wrestler kind of muscle, which Alex had always found obscene, but the natural 'hit the gym once-in-a-while' kind.

And she could not believe she was checking out her brother.

Jeez, what was wrong with her? She was starting to creep herself out.

Brother Justin, Alex. Brother Justin.

She seriously needed to put some distance between them and clear her stupid head. And it wasn't like they were going anywhere, right?

The thought of it made Alex smile.

She was up in a flash.

"I've got go." And before either Max or Justin can get in their two cents she was off.

Back at the café, Justin and Max stare at each other dumbfounded.

"Did she just walk out on us?"

"As she's hauling tail out of her as fast as she can, brother, I do believe she walked out on us. You grossed her out pretty bad."

"Hey! Watch it Burke."

"Just keeping it real Hare."

"Ugh. Shut up, Max."

"You started it Hare."

Justin made a face. "I am never going to hear the end of it am I lad?"

"Aye brother, you want home I give you a ride home."

"Ugh. Ugh. Ok. We are not bringing up the 'Scot' in here, you get me?"

"Good. Then stop with the Burke-Hare references."

"But it's _fun_." Justin glanced at his watch then. "And we better be movin'. That lady on the phone said we better be there before six."

"Go take a running fuck at a rolling doughnut."

"Max! Lad, We discussed the language didn't we?"

"Did I mention I never heard ya? Cause I didn't, Ya Bas!"

"Come on, Lad. Let's get moving. Looks like we need another 'talk'."

"And like I said 'Go take a running fuck at a rolling doughnut.'"

"Max! I swear where did you pick up that vocabulary loon?"

"Bampot."

"MAX!"

And it pretty much continued that way as they strolled down the street and hailed a cab.

* * *

><p>They were still arguing when they entered the sub-station.<p>

"…fucking doughnut." Max was still going strong when Teresa entered.

Her eyes widened slightly. She hadn't really believed Alex when she'd told her. But she took it in her stride.

"I don't know what's going on here but you are way too young for that language, Mister."

"Sorry Miss." Max looked a bit mortified. "But my brother here was being a downright Diddie!"

"I am sure I do not like the sound of that word and I don't want to find out what it means." She looked at Justin. "You here for the room?"

"Y-yes. Yes mum...I mean Mam. And I apologize for my brother." He glared at Max. Max shrugged.

"Sorry."

Teresa smiled.

"It's all right, dear. You must be tired, huh? I bet you are. I'll show you the room. It'd be a squeeze with the two of you but you are welcome to the house anytime. Would you like something to eat before you go up? Oh I am Teresa, by the way, in case you didn't figure it out." She added, embarrassed.

Justin smiled, this hustling bustling fire-on-wheels woman sure reminded him of his own mother.

"Where's your luggage, dears? I'll have Jerry haul it up."

Justin shuffled uncomfortably.

"Uh, we don't have any, Ma'am. We left it at our cousin Maggie's place day before. I gave her the address though. She'll drop it by sometime today. She just graduated and we wanted to be here for it."

"All the way from Inverness?" Teresa seemed impressed. "That was really nice of you."

"Yeah, well, that and I'm supposed to be starting at NYFA too."

"Oh. That is such a coincidence dear. Alex is starting there too! But she's doing her Bachelor's. Oh there I go babbling again. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

The room was nice enough with big airy windows and everything.

Teresa bustled away leaving them to their own devices.

Justin and Max looked at each other.

"I miss ma. Why'd you drag me along?" Max.

"Mom wanted to send us away lad, remember? She wanted you gone till the divorce thing was settled. And dad, alcoholic bum that he is, wouldn't have taken you in very well."

"I still miss ma."

"Well, we could always call her, eh?"

A slow, bright lit up Max's face.

"Aye that we could."

And that was how Alex found the brothers, excitedly huddled over the phone and trying to call their mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN4:** I need a good spell for eavesdropping on a phone call but can't seem to come up with any. Anyone want to take a go?


	4. NYFA & Professor Callaghan

I don't own WOWP. Happy? Can I go cry now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN1**: A few readers asked so; Justin and Max are not Wizards. They are plain although amazing humans.

**A/N2: **Jessie and roganjalex thank you for the spell suggestions. I would have certainly used one if I didn't remember the ears of bat spell from Alex's Choice episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

MoonlightFire89

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.

* * *

><p>Ok, she shouldn't have done it. She and her four forefathers all knew it.<p>

But she was _curious_.

And she was _Alex_.

Did she need any _other_ reason?

How could she give up a perfectly good chance to eavesdrop on her brothers? Especially after getting that chance after so long?

So she crept up behind the wall and whispered.

"_Some people are a gem, some people are __a__ rat, to learn who's who, give me the ears of a bat"_

Her ears extended and grew till they resembled a bat's and suddenly she could hear _everything_.

"_Excellent_!" she grinned.

"Shut it ya ass-pirate!" Alex jumped about three feet in the air as Max yelled. His voice would've been loud to human ears but to bat ears? It was excruciating.

She continued listening.

Max: "I'm trying to listen to ma!"

Ma: "Are you swearing Maxine?"

Max: "No ma, I'm not swearing."

Ma: "Don't you love your ma, honey? We talked about thi…"

Max: "No, no, I love you too ma! Back off, you Bampot, let me talk to her!"

Brief sound of scuffle.

Justin: "Hey, she my mama too, Laddie!"

Ma: "Are you eating on time, Maxikins?"

Max: "No ma Justin is starving me over here. Can you believe I've not had _anything_ to eat for the last _half_ an hour?I miss home." He tacked on miserably.

The voice from the other side grew very excited.

"What? Oh my _poor_ baby! Put Justin on the phone, I'll give that deddie a piece of my mind!"

Alex could envision the evil grin on Max's face as he handed the phone over to Justin.

She almost sympathized with Justin for the chewing out he got next.

She grinned. If she closed her eyes and pretended the last couple of hours hadn't happened, she could almost convince herself that things had never changed.

Her brothers were in their room, she was outside spying and trying to find fodder for my cracks and blackmails.

"Alex?"

She had been so lost in her time tunnel down past times she hadn't even noticed when the conversation from the other room had stopped.

She fumbled, trying to get a grip as well as ending the spell as inconspicuously as possible in case Justin noticed the bat ears hidden behind her hair.

"Yeah. Hey. I just…Mom sent me up to see if you guys wanted anything."

"No, we're good. I'm heading out for a while to set things up at my new…workplace." A mysterious smile lit up his features that had Alex itching to know what he was hiding. "Can Max stick around downstairs?"

Alex hid a smile. "Sure I bet mom'll be thrilled to have him there. I was leaving for college myself. Apparently there's some paperwork or something…"

"All right. I'll see you later then?" his smile still held a bit of a mystery that Alex couldn't decipher.

She groaned internally, hoping that she was imagining the faint longing behind his voice.

"Uh…yeah later."

* * *

><p>(<strong>NYFA Building, Later<strong>)

Alex was bursting with excitement about the visit.

Sure, she'd been to the place before but earlier it had been all about getting in, clearing entrance, interviews, blah, blah, blah.

Basically she'd had zero time to explore the place.

Now as she entered the campus, she was just as awe-struck as she'd been the first time.

Well, not so much a campus as a building floor but still it was great.

She went through the classrooms, the huge screening room, the equipment storage and lots of other things with the campus counselor.

And she was absolutely, completely, smitten by the place.

The seven small classrooms were named after film legends: Mel Brooks, Billy Wilder, Jonathan Demme, Charlie Chaplin, Luis Bunuel, Martin Scorsese, Alfred Hitchcock, Nagisha Oshima and Akirea Kurosawa.

She hoped she'd have some classes in the Charlie Chaplin and Alfred Hitchcock rooms. They both inspired her so much in completely different ways.

As she stood there in blissful happiness, she should've known it was all too good to come without a cost.

The counselor handed her the schedule she'd be following around the academy for the rest of the year.

It read something like:

* * *

><p><strong>Head Mentor: Adam Pike<strong>

**QUARTER I**

Film History: Harrison Peterman

Project Proposal I: Adam Pike

Screenwriting: Danielle Risotto

Directing I: Adam Pike

DV Cinematography: Justin Callaghan

Sound Recording I: Kevin Morris

Script Supervising: Danielle Risotto

**QUARTER II**

Producing: Adam Pike

Video Editing I: Justin Callaghan

Documentary Theory & Practice: Justin Callaghan

New Media Technologies I: Rosemary Goldberg

Applied Pre-production I: Adam Pike

Edit Theory (Art of Editing): Justin Callaghan

**QUARTER III**

Applied Production: Adam Pike

Video Editing II: Justin Callaghan

Sound Editing I & Design I: Kevin Morris and Justin Callaghan

Elective I*

Applied Post Production I: Adam Pike

Portfolio/Career Development

* Elective: Students can select an elective from courses available during the Quarter III, which typically includes:

- Motion Graphics & Visual Effects (After Effects)

- Intro to 3D Animation (Maya)

- Assisting Documentary production (with approval from Director). Students assist a faculty during the production of a Travel Documentary.

• Students receive a One Year Degree in Digital Filmmaking.

• Full Time – 925 hours

• 24-30 hours per week (instruction + labs). Mon-Thurs: 10:30am – 4:30/5:00pm

* * *

><p>Alex stared at the schedule open-mouthed.<p>

No way. No way in hell!

It had _got_ to be a coincidence right?

There must be another Justin Callaghan.

Simple as that.

Although she had to admit Callaghan wasn't all that a common surname.

She groaned.

Justin was going to be her mentor?

Justin?

Nerdy Justin teaching?

Well the teaching part wasn't surprising but teaching Cinematography and Editing? Shut the hell up! If someone had told her a week ago, she would've asked the person how much crack had gone down his nose. But now staring at the evidence, she still couldn't believe it.

Sure, Alex was glad her brothers had come back in her life. That was great. But not if a) her brother kept acting like an infatuated fool b) he was going to be in the same place she had dreamt of being in for so long c) she couldn't even know what the hell to with them since they didn't even remember her.

And then Justin strolled up, all nonchalant like finding her here wasn't odd at all.

"Oh hey Alex. You excited about this?"

Good god, she could not believe her brother.

She was going to _murder_ him.

No murder was going too easy. She feed him to the crows. Yeah. Tie him up and leave him with a bunch of man-pecking crows.

"You knew!" she hissed at him, her eyes full of accusation. "You knew and you never told me?"

"Where's the fun in that? Your face looks _priceless_ by the way." He sounded like he was barely repressing laughter.

To Alex, he sounded like a complete tool.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped towards him deliberately.

"Ms. Russo? You've already met Professor Callaghan I presume."

Alex closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping the breath in breath out technique did really work for anger.

Apparently it did.

She replied to the counselor with forced calm.

"Yeah, we've met."

"Oh that's wonderful. What a coincidence!" The woman had to be bat shit blind to not see the tension rolling off Alex in waves but the lady was oblivious.

"Yeah, isn't it just?" Alex said raising one eyebrow at Justin.

"Um-hmm." Justin replied, still smothering a grin. "Well, I'll see you in class Alex."

"Yes, _Professor_ Callaghan."

She stormed off in a huff leaving a very bemused counselor and a highly amused Justin staring after her.


	5. Shivers & Adam Pike

****Yes things haven't changed. I still got no dibs on WOWP.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I thought I already cleared this in last chapter's A/N but since T asked Justin and Max are _**NOT** _wizards.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

MoonlightFire89

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.

* * *

><p>Time moves quickly, especially if you have nothing to report on.<p>

The next two weeks were almost…boring.

And before Alex knew it, it was time to start her first day at NYFA.

Alex looked at the class time-table she'd been handed by the counselor.

Monday

DV Cinematography: Justin Callaghan

Screenwriting: Danielle Risotto

Directing I: Adam Pike

Ok, she preached herself, it doesn't matter that it's Justin. It's still NYFA and it's still what you wanted to do more than anything. Justin is just…a minor road bump. Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, a sarcastic voice would occasionally pipe up but she squashed it quickly.

She kept repeating the mantra over and over again and by the time she entered the class she almost believed it. Almost.

And then Justin entered the classroom. The students kept talking amongst themselves obviously mistaking him for a student. His dress up didn't elucidate the difference very well, in any case. He was wearing moss green army cargos combined with a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket.

Alex hid a smirk.

Justin cleared his throat.

"Ehm." The class glanced at him briefly. "I'm Justin Callaghan." The way he said that made it sound like a question. "I'm your Cinematography instructor here." He said taking his seat.

A lot of students looked clearly taken aback. A few of the girls in the class were already swooning over Justin. Alex turned her eyes away from them, disgusted. How could _anybody_ think _Justin_ was attractive? Then again maybe she was biased. Seeing Justin walk around in his sponge bob underpants for 16 years of her life had definitely taken the edge off Justin's attraction.

"So, how many of you are aspiring Cinematographers here, eh?"

A few hands shot up in the air. Alex's hand stayed resolutely in her lap.

"What about you, Ms. Russo?" she could not believe he was singling her out like that. Half the class hadn't volunteered.

"I'm more interested in Editing, you know? The guys who get to beat a Cinematographers ass over the lousy work they have done." Take that. Haha. Payback time, Professor.

Shocked silence ran throughout the room. Nobody could believe she had just said that.

"Hmm." Was the only response Justin deigned her with. "So first up, we are going to clear ourselves on the theory. We'll be covering the very basics today. Shutter speed, focal length, camera angles etc…"

He continued with the lesson similarly and even Alex had to admit he was good. He never entered the lecture mode and never lost thread of the topics.

And then at long last he said the much awaited words.

"Well, enough with the theory, let's get to some practice, eh lads?"

Everyone looked highly excited.

Even more so when Justin got out the DSLR they were supposed to work with.

"Any volunteers?" Every hand in the class shot up as high as it could go.

Justin looked amused.

"Well, how about you there, lad? What's your name?"

"Samuel Hensley, sir."

"Come up, come up. And you girl." He pointed to a girl at the back of the class room. She was one of the swooner chicks. Figures. "Name?"

"Rosemary Hathaway, sir."

"Ok, and we need one more…" People were now trying to make their hands as visible as possible without actually getting up from their seats.

"How about…Ms. Russo?" Alex looked up, startled. She should have expected it but somehow it still came as a shock when he called out her name. She'd been expecting him to make her beg.

Alex walked up to stand besides the lucky two. The three of us were now inspiring a lot of jealous looks.

"Ok, my lads. And lassies." He tacked on the lassies as an afterthought. "So this is our basic DSLR. You know anything about it?"

"Yeah." Alex said snarkily. "You push the little red button and it goes click, click, click."

"Aside from that very astute observation, Ms. Russo?" Boy, he was getting pissed, Alex thought cheerily.

"Oh yeah. When you press this _other_ red button it goes on this recording frenzy." She supplied innocently.

Most of the class was barely suppressing grins now.

"_Thank_ _you_, Ms. Russo. Anybody else?" Justin looked like he was about to explode with irritation. The others added in some tid bits and soon enough all three of us were working on the camera in turns.

At one point, Justin was assisting everyone over the correct camera positions.

Alex almost dropped her camera in surprise when Justin's hand covered hers. She'd been so focused she'd barely seen where Justin was.

"Whoops. Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." His hand was still covering Alex's. "This is how it goes." He made a small adjustment to the way her hands were positioned and moved on.

For the rest of the class, Alex couldn't quite figure out why her hands kept shaking. Or why her heart rate didn't climb down the charts till the class was officially over.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Such a small touch, Alex thought in daze, such a small touch to have affected me strongly.

Why did it affect her like that was the question that kept coming back to her all the way through Screenwriting. It would have bugged her through Directing too if it hadn't been for Adam Pike.

Alex took one look at him and forgot everything else.

The guy was _hot_!

He looked like he did all his shopping at Tommy Hilfiger or Gucci or somewhere Alex would have to save for months to shop.

His hair had this messy elegance. Not deliberately messy like that guy on Twilight, Robert whats-his-face. Nope this guy had soft brown hair with a bit of natural unruliness to it.

Ad his eyes were these piercing ice bullets of blue.

"Hey guys. Adam Pike here." Accent too. Thick Irish one. Looks like Justin wasn't the only foreign faculty here.

"So before we start I want to give you all some homework." A few half-hearted groans from the students made him smile. "I know, I know, this officially makes me enemy no 1 but tolerate me."

Alex's heart meted down to her toes. Guy had a sense of humor too.

"So, by next week we will be starting with your first semester project. I want you guys to think over the topic, subject, story, whatever you want to make and air them in tomorrow's class. It can be any format you can think of…fiction, non-fiction, documentary, like I said whatever."

An excited buzz filled the class.

"Guys! Like I said, this is _home_work. At home, please? And now for today's lesson we will be seeing Cinema Paradiso."

Enemy no 1? The guy was going to be a hit!

Alex spent most of the movie staring totally in the wrong direction.

When the couple started making out on the screen it was _so_ very easy for Alex to place in the replacements.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2**: Any ideas for Alex's assignment?


	6. Jittery Justin

Yes I would like Justin for my very own.

Reality? No Dibs.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

MoonlightFire89

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.

* * *

><p>Alex was almost flying through the hallway when she bumped into Justin.<p>

"Oh hey Justin!" She flashed him a bright, chirpy smile.

Justin looked at her bewildered.

"Alex?" He smiled at her in amused affection. "What's got _you_ into such a good mood?"

"Two words." Alex said as they started to head towards the exit. "Adam Pike."

"Adam? What about him?"

"Nothing. That is just one _fiiine_ guy."

Justin turned to her askance.

"You mean like, _fiiine_ fine?"

"Yeah I mean he's hot, sexy, smoking, scorching and I'd totally want to…"

"Aaaalalalalala yeah yeah I guess everybody got the idea." Justin said, sounding mildly panicked. Then his expression turned serious.

It was an expression so reminiscent of the old Justin that Alex could guess reasonably well what he was going to say next.

"Look, Alex, I know it's none of my business…"

"Yep, it isn't."

"And I know I have no right to say this…"

"You're right. You don't."

"…but I'm going to say it anyways."

"Of course you are."

"What in the blue hell are you thinking? You don't even know this guy."

"Hey! I didn't go and rip his pants off! I merely suggested that I'd like to."

Justin winced. "_Way_ too much information, Russo."

Alex grinned. "You asked for it."

"Look Alex, please, just…"

The tone of his voice made her turn to look at him.

"Just, what?" She asked, searching his face for what was bothering him.

"Just…just…be careful, okay? I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Alex sighed. The boy hadn't lost his ability to annoy the hell out of her but his heart was in the right place.

"Look I'll be fine, okay? Besides for that matter I hardly even know _you_." Total lie and total truth, Alex thought sadly.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just…just that why do you get to dole out relationship advice to me?" Alex was getting frustrated now. What was Justin's deal anyway?

"Then do it."

"What?"

"Get to know me."

"What's that got to do with…" Alex clamped up, caught in her own net.

Justin didn't even stop to savor the victory.

"I want to dole out relationship advice to you, so get to know me."

"I don't _want_ your advice."

"I'm giving it anyway. So would you rather take advice from a stranger or a friend?"

"You are _so_ maddening!" So like the stupid, old Justin. So like my brother.

"So tell me something I don't know."

"What?"

"Come on lassie, we're going to get to know each other. So tell me what I don't know."

Alex was irritated and intrigued at the same moment. She had no idea how they had reached this conversation but here was a chance to get to know Justin a little bit better. And, of course, she _was_ curious.

"I hated books and anything literary all the way through school."

"Why?"

Alex shook her head. "Uh-huh. Your turn."

Justin grinned at her. "Hmm. Ok, I want to adopt kids."

"I want to leave New York."

"Why?"

"No ball, Callaghan. Your turn."

Justin made a face. "I once staked out at Loch Ness for a week in wait for Nessie. Didn't sleep a wink."

"I wanted to get married at 16."

This made Justin laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah, well, the guy was hot, looked like Dave Grohl, had a bike and about a dozen tattoos. Dream stuff. Your turn. "

"I wanted to be a professional wrestler before I got into camera."

Alex laughed out loud.

"Skinny little you? That would've been so awesome."

Justin tried to pretend to be hurt but he was grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah yeah, so what are you bringing to the table, Russo?"

"I'm a wizard." As soon as she said it her heart almost went out her chest. Why the hell had she said that?

"Ah. Harry Potter fan, huh?"

Alex hated Harry Potter but as the guy was saving her ass at the moment…

"Yeah, I totally dig Harry Potter."

"Me too! We should have a movie marathon someday, though I kind of prefer the books."

"Yeah totally." Please don't take me up on that, Alex begged mentally.

But despite everything, Alex was feeling happy. Things were getting surprisingly normal between Justin and her almost like old times. And that weird tension from the classroom had disappeared too.

That's when Adam drew up on them.

"Ms. Russo?"

Alex's heart went right down to her toes and her bright smile got a few tons brighter.

"Professor Pike."

Justin was glancing at disapprovingly, she didn't have to see it to know it but she couldn't care less.

"Hello Callaghan." Adam smiled at Justin casually.

"Adam." Justin stone faced him.

Adam turned back to Alex.

"You didn't fill out your activity groups, Ms. Russo." Alex noticed he was carrying a form with him.

"Oh, how ridiculously scatty of me." She took the form from Adam took one look then asked straight out.

"Which ones are you leading?"

Adam laughed. "What?"

"Activity groups. Which ones are you leading?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I just find you to be very _inspiring_, Professor Pike." There was nothing even remotely academic in Alex's tone and she knew it.

She could also feel Justin ready to burst with indignation by her side.

She could also see the way Adam was staring at her slightly dumbfounded and thought it was ridiculously cute.

"I…I think you should choose your classes objectively, Ms. Russo. Why don't you take the form, think it over and hand it in tomorrow? That's good yeah?" The poor man was already backtracking and rushing away before he had even finished the whole sentence.

"Alex?" Alex turned to Justin ready to face the music.

But what she saw surprised her and that was surprise in itself cause she never thought anything about Justin could surprise her.

Justin wasn't just angry. He was _furious_.

"Justin?" For the first time Alex felt like she was on unsure footing.

"I'm getting a cab home. You want to join me?"

Alex stared at him in surprise the guy was obviously furious. There was a vein popping on the left side of his forehead that only did that when he was ready to beat someone up. And that almost never happened. So why was he being all calm, like nothing at all had happened?

"Um, no, I'll …I'll take the bus."

"Why? Wanna push your case further with _inspiration_?"

Here it comes, thought Alex.

"No."

"Good cause you've already made enough of a fool of yourself. I'll see you at home."

"Come on, Justin. It was just a bit of fun. You're over-reacting."

"Russo, I'm not even reacting. If you wanted to hear me, you would've heard me. The first time. Now I really I have nothing to say."

"_Why_ is this such an issue with you?"

Justin turned around and grabbed her arm. Alex flinched as Justin glared at her.

"Because sometimes Alex, it's not just fun and games. Ok? Sometimes people get hurt. What they think is fun? Turns out to be…repulsive. The one girl I…You know what? I don't know why it matters. Bye, Alex."

"Justin. Justin wait. I'm sorry. You still wanna take that cab?" Alex smiled in truce.

Justin's returning smile was a little slow and a little grudging but a smile it was.

And Alex knew they were good.

Now back to planning the seduction of the very gorgeous Mr. Pike.


	7. True Colors of Mr Pike

If I owned WOWP, there would've been way more than 4 seasons but I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alex had this phase when she was grieving for Justin where she started to do all the stuff Justin used to do. Like watching silent movies, reading, writing etc.

**A/N 2**: Reviews won't hurt guys. Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

MoonlightFire89

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.

* * *

><p>The ride back home was long. And silent.<p>

Alex had counted up to three hundred pigs before they finally pulled up home.

She made it through the door in record time.

Max was waiting for them right inside though. He looked fairly ready to burst with excitement.

"Me fellas! You got to see this! Come on! Leg it, leg it!"

Alex and Justin exchanged a look before following Max.

Max led them to a table with a covered plate on it.

"Me fellas and me lassies! Get ready for the site of your life! Presenting to you the Maxinine!"

"The what now?" Justin asked but Alex heart was pounding. She already knew what was in there. The Max Sandwich.

Max uncovered the plate and sure enough sitting on the plate was a huge sandwich which looked like it could feed a football team.

Alex didn't know why a stupid sandwich was making her feel this way but it was like a glimmer of hope with no chance of succeeding. She knew it was just a fluke that this Max made this sandwich just like her Max used to but in her heart she didn't buy it. In her heart, she still held on to that faint ray of hope that may be, may be, they really were Justin and Max. Her Justin and Max.

Alex kept staring at the sandwich so intently that Justin finally had to ask.

"Russo? You all right?"

"Yeah, yeah I just…Tired. I'll be upstairs."

Justin and Max kept staring weirdly at her as she exited quickly.

* * *

><p>(Upstairs, Alex's room)<p>

Justin watched Alex go, concerned.

She had definitely been acting weird.

"Maybe I'd better go see what's that about." Justin muttered to Max.

"Mh-hmm." Max mumbled past a mouthful of sandwich.

Justin stared at his brother exasperatedly before moving off towards Alex's room.

As Justin entered Alex's room, he'd been expecting everything from an angry Alex to an indifferent one but what he'd definitely not been expecting though was what he found. Alex lying on the bed crying broken-heartedly.

"Alex?" Justin whispered hesitantly. This was a whole new side of Russo, which he thought she never had.

Alex looked up to see Justin staring at her timidly.

"Oh, uh, hi, Justin…" She said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible while wiping at her tears in a hurry.

"Hey, it's ok." He murmured, sitting down besides her. "Tell me."

"There' nothing to tell."

"If _you're_ crying about it, there's everything to tell. Now spill."

It was suddenly way more than Alex could take. She reached out and took Justin's hand, grasping it desperately.

"Don't you know who I am? Justin, don't you…don't you…remember me?" Alex asked, grasping at straws.

The confused look on Justin's face broke her heart all over again. It was like having a piece of you back only to find out that the piece had changed in the time apart.

"Russo, what are you…"

"Justin, I…I need to tell you something."

"Maybe I know what it is."

Alex stared at Justin, incredulous.

"You do?"

"I think so. I mean I can't be sure of you but I…I really like you, Russo.'

"Woah! Wait a second, You what now?"

"Oh. You were going to say something else. Ok, shoot."

"No. _No_. You _like_ me? Like _like_ like?"

"Uh, duh Russo."

"No! Not duh. Get out of here, Justin."

"What? Hey look, I won't bring it up again, ok? Geez! It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is. It's a very big deal." Fresh tears spluttered out of Alex's eyes but they weren't just tears of sadness anymore but anger too. "Just leave me alone, ok?"

When she saw him hesitate, she yelled with all the energy she could muster.

"Get out of here! GO!"

Justin looked at Alex, hurt and bewildered. He couldn't believe he had just made such a giant fool of himself for her and now she was ordering him away like a street urchin.

"Fine." He replied coldly, though his feelings were anything but. He wondered why it hurt so bad, why his insides felt like they were shriveling up, why this girl who he didn't even know all that well to be honest affected him so strongly.

Meanwhile back in the room, Alex was reeling from the turn events had taken. Her own brother, well her own unrelated to her brother, but her brother all the same, had confessed to having feelings for her. And now she felt queasy and squeamish and her heart wanted to throw up a little.

So really she didn't have much of a choice about what she did next. She picked up the phone and called Adam Pike.

"Hello?" A groggy and confused voice answered.

"Professor Pike! It's Alex. Alex Russo."

"Hey Alex. I hope you called to follow up on that very tempting _inspiration_, huh?"

Wow, he didn't lose much time, huh? Alex was a little surprised but only pleasantly so. The professor wasn't the Saint at all. In fact, he might even be the Devil.

"You could say that."

"All right then. Just as long as we keep these _inspirations_ our little secret, huh? No coquettish plays like today. Callaghan was right there!"

"Yeah, cool. No more PDA's."

"So there's this party tonight…"

Bingo.

"Count me in. And Professor?"

"Yeah?"

"Lose the pants."


	8. The Truth Shall Kick You Hard

I don't own WOWP and people don't even like my fic. Is your sadist side happier now?

A/N: I'm not talking to you lot. Why don't you guys ever review?

**Remember Me**

MoonlightFire89

**Summary**

Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.

**(The Party, Alex)**

The party was hot, smoking fun.

Alex had raided her wardrobe and picked the sluttiest, shortest LBD she could find, paired with spiky black heels and a huge dash of make up. It had all been worth it, even if to just see the look of naked desire on Adam's face.

"Hell-o there. Look at you, huh?"

"Hope you plan on more than just looking, _Professor_."

Adam barely skipped a beat before replying.

"Oh I have plans for you, girl." His eyes roved her body hungrily as he stepped right up to her. His hand reached around her and rested on her ass. "Bad, bad plans." He whispered, giving her butt a squeeze.

Normally, it would've sent Alex running for cover. She really wasn't the promiscuous, slutty type, although she played the part really well when she wanted to.

But today she was just plain, old upset. She wanted to be admired, and by someone who preferably didn't look like a copy of her own brother.

An hour into the party, Alex was having fun. She was dancing the night away without a care in the world.

A few minutes later, Adam came around and pulled her up close to him. His hands started moving all over her body. He gently nibbled her earlobe and whispered.

"Drinks?"

"All right." Just this one, thought Alex.

**(The Party, Alex, Half an hour later)**

It's always, thought Alex bitterly, always just this one. Her vision was blurring, her head hazy and she felt like puking.

That's when Adam walked over to her.

"Hey girl." He said resting his hand in her lap. "You look a little green."

"I'm…fine…just…faiiine…"

"Well come here then." He scooted Alex up in his lap.

"Um-hmm."

Inside Alex knew things were getting out of hand. She knew she should ask Adam to stop. But she was so drunk she couldn't string two words together, let alone walk away.

And when Adam's hands started to rove all over her body, she wasn't even sure she really wanted to. Before Alex knew what was happening she was down on the couch and the clothes were coming off quick.

Now she really did wish she had stayed home.

**(Waverly Place, Justin)**

Justin was worried. He knew he had no right to be but he couldn't help it.

He knew Alex was angry and he knew people could do stupid thing when they were angry.

And the way she'd looked tonight, the way she'd dressed, it had been ridiculous. Everyone knew she was beautiful. She didn't need to demean herself, just to prove a point.

And he firmly believed that she was trying to do just that. She was upset at him for what he'd said and wanted revenge.

He was sitting there face longer than the great wall of china, worried out of his head, when Jerry came in.

"We all love mayonnaise but I think you might be over doing it."

Justin started and looked down at the sandwich he was supposed to be making. He had coated it so thick with mayonnaise none of the other ingredients were even visible.

"Oh shit. Sorry." He fumbled around trying to fix it.

"Leave it." Jerry said abruptly. "Something bothering you?"

Justin looked at Jerry in surprise. The guy was so brusque all the time that this show of concern caught Justin by surprise.

"Nah, I'm fine. Sorry about the sandwich."

"I heard you and Alex shouting earlier…"

"I wasn't shouting."

"Yeah well, I heard _Alex_ shouting at _you_ then."

Justin sighed. Jerry wasn't about to let it go.

"It was nothing. Just a little spat."

"Didn't sound like it."

"Yeah well, it's over now…" Justin said, hoping Jerry would get the hint.

Jerry sighed.

"Look, Justin, normally I wouldn't interfere. Alex is such an independent child; normally I wouldn't even think about her getting hurt. But haven't you ever wondered, why such a fiercely independent girl like her still stays at home?"

To be honest, Justin had thought about it.

"No, Sir. And I don't see how this is connected to me."

"Justin. Stop pulling bull over me. I know you care about her. So do I. I am just saying she's not as strong as she pretends. She's dealing with stuff way over her head and she isn't fooling me by the 'I'm fine' act."

Justin was completely lost by now. Why was Jerry telling him all this?

"Sir, I…"

"Look Alex would kill me for telling you this but there's something you should know…"

**(The Party, Alex)**

Alex was feeling nauseated and not just by the drinks now.

She hated the feel of Adam on her skin, hated how their bodies were coming together skin on skin.

So she felt almost relived when Adam stopped sucking her boobs long enough to ask.

"Hey you want to take one before this?"

"Sh-shure." She felt almost sleepy now.

She felt a needle being injected into her skin. Oh, that kind of take, Alex thought sluggishly. She knew she was heading for a shitload of trouble now.

And then the drugs set in her system. It was like nothing Alex had felt before. She felt like her whole body had been set on fire while simultaneously being doused in ice cold water. The colors started to bleed and merge together. Her head felt even dizzier than before. She felt like crying until her eyes ran out of tears. She felt like dying. Yeah, she felt like dying.

**(Waverly Place, Justin)**

Justin was sitting at the table staring at Jerry, stunned.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Justin would I kid around about something like this?"

"No but…it's just not possible. You're telling me Alex had two brothers who looked exactly like me and Max. How is that possible?"

Jerry went to the cabinet and pulled out an old photograph and passed it to Justin.

Justin looked at the picture, intrigued. Then his jaw hit the floor. Staring out of the photo were Alex, Max and him. All bright smiles and cheery faces.

"This is not possible." Justin whispered. "It's just not possible. I knew she had brothers named Justin and Max from her book and that was weird enough. But this…this is…"

"Magic." Jerry said heavily. "This is magic."


	9. Save me

I don't have magic or WOWP. :-(

A/N: Alex still has her magic.

**Remember Me**

MoonlightFire89

**Summary**

Justin and Max disappeared after Alex won the wizards competition. Alex thinks the loss of her brothers is set in stone until they walk back into her life again. Only, they aren't her brothers anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alex, Leaving the Party)<strong>

Alex walked out of the party, tears streaming down her face.

Either it was the alcohol or life really was that fucked up, but today she could see no bright side to it.

Her brother didn't know her, she didn't know him and again she had fallen for the wrong type of guy.

All she wanted, all she ever wanted was to feel safe again. Like she could screw up as bad as she wanted and someone would still have her back. Like Justin used to.

But there was no Justin. Not her Justin anyways. She took a swig from the bottle she had filched back at the party.

She kept walking until her feet hurt and then collapsed where she was.

The tears just would not stop.

Before she knew it, she was alone and surrounded by trees and the hum of the river.

All she wanted to do was die. Just die and fade away from this world.

Her hand enclosed around a jagged rock. She picked it up and slashed it across her wrist. She kept at it till blood was flowing freely from her wrist.

It hurt so bad and all she could think of was Justin. She had to talk to him, one last time.

She fished the phone out of her bag and dialed Justin's number with shaking hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(Justin, Back at Russo's)<strong>

"Magic?" Justin whispered reverently.

"Magic." Jerry confirmed.

Then Justin's skeptical side took over.

"It can't be magic."

"_From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows._"

Justin yelled in panic as an ugly grey thing started to grow from the end of his nose.

"What are you…" He started to scream in earnest (yes, like a little girl. With pigtails) when the trunk started reaching his toes. "This isn't funny, Jerry!"

Jerry meanwhile was rolling around laughing.

"Actually, it is. So _now_ you believe in magic?"

"As soon as you get this thing off me!"

But of course, as fate would have it, Max chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Hey Mr. Russo, hey Just…what happened to your face fella?"

Justin didn't know what to say.

"Your nose looks fatter." He turned to Jerry excitedly. "Did you punch him? Did I miss a fight?"

"Uh." Jerry stared at the boy and wondered if he'd been this clueless as his son too. "Max there's a trunk hanging…"

But Max interrupted him, mid-sentence.

"I'm going next door. David there said he just saw a guy with an _actual elephant trunk_ hanging from his nose through his window. Boy, that is weird! See ya!"

Jerry and Justin stared at each other for three straight seconds before bursting out laughing.

"He always been like this?" Jerry asked, chuckling.

"Since he was in diapers. Now, the trunk?"

"Oh, right."

Jerry flicked his hand and the trunk disappeared back into his face.

"Ugh. Now I feel like I have a disgusting gray trunk sitting in my nose. Do not repeat that!" Justin chastised, rubbing his nose tenderly.

"The point Justin. Magic is real. Alex is your sister. She needs you more than she lets on, but I've seen the way you look at her and that's nothing but trouble."

"The way I…I'm _not_ her brother!" Justin denied vehemently. "This magic thing might be real but that does not change the fact that _I_ am Justin _Callaghan_ not Justin _Russo_! I'm not your son. I have my family back in Inverness and no amount of bloody _magic_ can change that."

Before Jerry could reply, Justin's phone rang. He was so worked up, he didn't even bother checking the number.

"Hello?" He spoke snappishly.

"J-Justin?" It was Alex. All the anger flooded out of him as he realized she was crying.

"Russo? What's wrong? You ok?"

"N-No. No. I w-want to die." She sobbed hysterically.

"WHAT?! Alex! Listen to me. Where are you?"

"So many trees."

"Trees? Russo, how much did you drink? Listen to me, ok? Just breathe. Take a deep breath." He could hear the sound of Alex inhaling. It almost made him smile but the situation wasn't funny at all.

"Now, tell me exactly where are you?"

"It hu-hurts ssso bad, Justin. It hurts so fucking bad. The water is so loud. I'm gonna sleep for a while."

"Alex! What have you done? Alex? Alex!"

There was no reply from the other side.

"Shit!" He slammed the phone down and looked at Jerry. "Where did Alex go? Did she say anything?"

"She said she was going to a party somewhere in Westchester Avenue."

"Westchester Avenue. Trees. Water. She has to be somewhere near the Bronx." He looked up at Jerry who looked very worried. "Jerry, I have to get to her."

"I'll come with you."

"She'll not want you to know. She might get upset."

"I'm her father!" Jerry roared.

"And you're not helping her by being difficult! Jerry please. Trust me. I'll get her back."

Jerry sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Ok, come with me."

"Jerry we don't have time…" Justin said, frustrated.

"Exactly."

He took Justin to what looked like the basement. He took out a carpet from a shelf there.

Justin stared at it dubiously. "Let me guess. Magic carpet?"

"Correct."

Justin looked incredulous. "Really?"

"Yes. Now hurry."

"Uh, how do I…"

Jerry got out his wand tapped the carpet and muttered "Auto-pilot. Here, just name the place and it'll take you there."

"Magic." Justin muttered under his breath.


End file.
